


В поисках нежности

by bellemelody



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Akame want babies, Dreams, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для акафеста. </p>
<p>Однажды утром Джин проснулся девушкой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках нежности

Джин долго звонил в дверь, но никто не открывал. Он точно знал, что Каме дома и, скорее всего, уже в кровати, неужели так сложно открыть эту дверь?! Джин стал искать ключи в карманах джинс, но пальцы не слушались. В итоге связка нашлась в куртке и свалилась с грохотом на пол. Пришлось приседать и шарить рукой по полу в поисках ключей, потому что темно, и лампочка у двери перегорела и нет времени поставить новую. Они живут в новом доме всего несколько месяцев, а уже все разваливается.

Наконец, ключи нашлись, но вставать совсем не хотелось, о себе давали знать коктейли с непонятным содержанием, которые он попробовал между танцами. Через минуту Джин, наконец, собрался с силами, встал и открыл дверь, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, что у него плохо получалось.

Он бросил кроссовки и повалился на кровать прямо в одежде. Одной рукой он подмял под себя подушку, устраиваясь удобнее на животе, другой — пытался нашарить одеяло, но безрезультатно, однако Джин не сдавался.  
— Джин, убери руку, — прозвучал голос с другого конца кровати.  
— Это что такое? — спросил Джин, продолжая свои поползновения.  
— Это мой нос.  
Каме стал крутить головой, пытаясь избавиться от липких рук Джина на своем лице, но тот лишь сильнее вцепился в его нос посмеиваясь при этом.  
— Джин, я тебя сейчас вырублю, — сонно сказал Каме. Джин покорно повернулся на другой бок, закинув ногу в джинсах на Каме.  
— Ну почему ты всегда такой сердитый и все тебе не нравится и всем ты недоволен, — обиженно пробормотал Джин, чувствуя, как глаза закрываются и хочется спать.  
— А почему ты вечно шляешься непонятно где, пьешь с разными придурками и ложишься на чистую кровать в вонючей одежде? — пробурчал Каме.  
— Я пахну розочками, — вздохнул Джин, и будто в подтверждение его словам, послышался приятный цветочный запах.  
— Теперь ты точно пахнешь розочками, альпийская свежесть у меня закончилась.

Его обволакивал запах нового освежителя воздуха и издали раздавалось бурчание Каме, который укрыл его теплым одеялом. Так хотелось спать. И почему это Каме всегда такой колючий, такой вредный. Джин засыпал с чувством обиды на Каме и на несправедливость всего мира.

А так иногда хочется немного нежности!

***

 

— Джи-Джи, вставай.  
Джину было так лень открывать глаза, запах роз продолжал обволакивать, мягко погружая обратно в сон.  
— Давай уже, Джи-Джи, ну сколько можно спать.  
Каме мягко гладил его по волосам, говоря так нежно, что Джину хотелось закутаться в этот голос и уснуть.  
— Мне уже пора на работу, я хотел позавтракать с тобой, да и Пи с Ре уже ждут тебя давно.  
— Нафига они приперлись? У них еда закончилась?  
— Так их еще никто не кормил сегодня.

Джин приоткрыл глаза, хотелось прочистить горло, может он простудился вчера?

Каме был одет в потертые джинсы и черную рубашку, волосы еще не высохли после душа.  
— Ты так идешь на работу?  
Каме ласково улыбнулся.  
— Да, кстати спасибо за рубашку, она мне очень понравилась.  
Джин присел от удивления.  
— Я тебе купил рубашку?!  
Каме нахмурился.  
— Вчера купила. Милая, с тобой все нормально?  
— Милая?!  
Каме усмехнулся.  
— Милая тебе уже не нравится? Ну хорошо, тогда моя дорогая, драгоценная, любимая и самая красивая.  
Каме чмокнул Джина в лоб и встал с кровати. Он подошел к зеркалу и стал подправлять волосы, пытаясь уложить получше мокрые пряди. Джин замер, чувствуя, что что-то не то, совсем не то. 

Если Каме за вчерашний вечер решил так жестко поиздеваться над ними, с этой дурацкой ласковой улыбкой и приторными словами, то он выбрал неудачное, совсем неудачное время.   
В висках зашумело, от головной боли, Джин зажмурился. Вдруг послышался грохот.  
— Что это? — с беспокойством спросил Джин.  
— Это Пи и Ре, дорогая, видно, они устали ждать и уже с ума сходят от голода. У них же растущие организмы, давай вставай.  
— Куда же им еще расти, — пробормотал Джин и кашлянул пару раз, голос звучал как-то непривычно.  
— Ладно, пока ты тут одеваешься, я налью им молока с хлопьями.

Каме вышел из комнаты, взяв с собой большую черную сумку. За окном светило солнышко, освещая комнату сквозь бежевые занавески. Джин зевнул и потянулся в кровати. Раздался еще один грохот. Кажется, самое время разобраться с этими идиотами. На черт они приперлись так рано, да еще громят их кухню, Каме и так над ним с утра издевается, что же будет дальше?

Джин встал с кровати и с ужасом взглянул на тапочки около кровати. Махровые, розовые, с цветком сверху. Каме переходит все границы со своими обидами. Джин оглянулся вокруг и замер в растерянности. Что здесь происходит?

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться что к чему, и потом он издал душераздирающий вопль переходящей на фальцет.  
— Джи-Джи! Что случилось?! — Каме, испуганный криком, вбежал в комнату.  
— Ты сделал из меня женщину! — крикнул Джин.  
— Я уже подумал что-то серьезное.  
Каме вздохнул с облегчением, видно обвинения Джина не произвели на него ожидаемого эффекта.  
— Милая, это же было так давно.  
— Издеваешься?!  
Джин стал ходить по комнате, все еще пребывая в ужасе от того, что не нашел того, что надо на своем законном месте, зато прибавилось там, где не должно было.  
— Сделай все обратно!  
Джин чувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, все это было похоже на очень-очень плохой сон, ведь такого просто не бывает.  
— Каме! Ты совсем уже сбрендил! Нельзя поступать с другими людьми так как тебе вздумается! Мне совсем не нравятся твои идиотские шутки! Верни все на место!  
— Что вернуть на место? — не понимающе спросил Каме. — Что вообще происходит?  
— Я хочу быть мужчиной!  
Каме начал смеяться, что выводило еще сильнее, раздражало и бесило.  
— Такое я еще не слышал. Вчера ты хотела быть моделью, а теперь мужчиной. Дорогая, если с первым я тебе смогу помочь, то со вторым... Ты уж меня извини, но нас просто не поймут.  
— Кто не поймет? Что ты несешь за бред! Я хочу быть мужчиной!  
— Ре и Пи не поймут.  
— Плевать я хотел на них!  
Каме нахмурился.  
— Прекрати уже этот цирк.  
Строгий голос Каме и его взгляд привели Джина в чувство. Огромной бесформенной глыбой на него наваливалась ужасающая действительность. Послышался очередной грохот, за которым последовал душераздирающий вопль и визг. Каме выбежал из комнаты. Кошмарная догадка пришла Джину в голову. Он нерешительно толкнул дверь

Посередине комнаты стоял Каме. Вокруг него бегали два темноволосых малыша, беспрерывно визжа.  
— Пи, немедленно остановись! Ре! Не тяни брата за волосы!  
Каме, наконец, словил малышей.  
— Завтракать! Быстренько! Папе давно пора на работу, а вы с мамой пойдете гулять в парк!  
И тут до Джина дошло, что мама — это он. И это его дети так подозрительно смахивающие на Каме, да и еще с этими дурацкими именами. Хотя Пи — это даже и не имя.  
— Джи-Джи! Я пошел!  
Каме чмокнул Джина в щечку и уже собрался оставить его наедине с этими странными существами, которые норовились запульнуть друг в друга своим завтраком. Джин схватил своего новоиспеченного мужа за воротник подаренной им рубашки.  
— Ты меня оставляешь с ними наедине?! Они же совсем одинаковые!  
Каме медленно отцеплял пальцы Джина от рубашки, говоря с ним ласково, будто это у Джина здесь крыша поехала, а не наоборот.  
— Ты же мать, дорогая, ты прекрасно отличаешь кто из них кто, не смотри на них словно они привидения из твоих ужастиков. Это твои любимые сыночки, а мне пора идти.  
У Джина звенело в голове. Он — «мать». А этот мстительный сволочь, который якобы «отец», свалил, оставив его наедине с самым странным сном в его жизни. Он женщина, он жена Каме, мать двоих детей и вообще он Джи-Джи. Как болонка. Есть отчего свихнуться.

***

 

Тот, который все время пытается наступить брату на ногу — это Ре. Тот, который ест все подряд и постоянно голодный — это Пи. Все-таки Каме был прав, Джин с легкостью мог различать малышей, будто он и правда их родил, если бы это было гипотетически и физически возможно. А так как это скорее всего кошмарный сон, то лучше уж досмотреть его до самого конца.  
— Пи! Одень панамочку! На улице солнышко, и ты нагреешь голову, — сказал Джин обеспокоенным материнским голосом.  
Пи притащил розовую панамку и попытался одеть ее себя на голову.  
— Почему она у тебя розовая? Вот у Ре голубенькая, ты не хочешь такую же?  
Малыш отрицательно покачал головой. Джин мог только удивляться идиотизму Каме, который накупил детям абсолютно одинаковую одежду разных цветов. Почему это Пи все время в розовом, а Ре в голубом? Что за воспитание? Вечно Каме впадает в крайности со шмотками.

Джин усадил детишек в двойную коляску для близнецов и отправился на прогулку. Когда шок от происходящего прошел, и он окончательно уверился, что это сон, все окружающее встало на свои места. Джин знал, где лежат детские ботинки, где находится парк, где они кормят уточек, в зеркале на него смотрела стройная брюнетка с длинными волосами и накрашенными ресницами. Он знал этот мир, он жил в нем. Тут его дети и Каме, который окружил его нежностью и заботой.

Покормив уточек и закончив с прогулкой, Джин почувствовал внезапный прилив любви к Каме и решил навестить своего муженька на работе. Место съемок ему подсказал менеджер, совсем недалеко от парка и к тому же дети будут рады посмотреть на папу за работой.

Джина пропустили через ограждение, где собрались несколько особо верных фанатов, мечтающих хоть мельком увидеть своего кумира. Декорации напоминали райский сад, два живых павлина прогуливалась то и дело распуская хвосты, а еще по периметру ходило слишком много высоких моделей — иностранок в бикини. Что это еще за съемки такие? Каме совсем рехнулся?

Сам Каме видно вел особо интеллектуальную беседу с одной высокой блондинкой, которой он был по плечо. Та, судя по ее глупому — восторженному лицу, находила своего собеседника невероятно занимательным. Джин решительно направился к ним вместе с коляской.  
— Дети! Бегите к папочке! — Джин сразу же выпустил вперед тяжелую артиллерию. Малыши облепили Каме с двух сторон, и он взял их на руки. Блондинка стала что-то умиленно верещать нависая над Каме и детьми. Это вообще-то его семья.  
— Привет! — начал Джин не очень-то вежливо.  
— Дорогая! — расплылся Каме в улыбке, которая говорила: «Я знаю, все, что творится в твоем воспаленном мозгу».  
— Как проходят съемки? Ты не очень устал? — поинтересовался мило Джин, а Каме прекрасно читал между строк: «Совсем оборзел тут с полуголыми гигантшами, когда любимая жена уток с детьми кормит?»  
— Вы уже покормили уточек? — решил Каме на этот раз спросить у детей, объявив полную капитуляцию.  
— Покормили, покормили, — пробормотал Джин, — я его жена, — сказал он модели.  
— У вас такие очаровательные дети, так на папу похожи, — прощебетала девушка. Она отошла, чтобы подправить макияж. Джин обдал ее спину волной холодного презрения.

Разгуливает здесь в бикини, Джин бы тоже мог прекрасно рекламировать мужское нижнее белье и Каме это всегда нравилось. Хотя может ему и женское попробовать.  
— Ты уже лучше чувствуешь себя, милая, не тянет стать мужчиной? — заботливо поинтересовался Каме.  
— Ты меня бесишь, пошел к черту — ответил Джин.  
— Не выражайся при детях, — нахмурился Каме.  
— Нечего сюда детей приплетать! Как ты мог назвать сына Пи? Это даже не имя! — возмутился Джин.  
— Это ты захотела, мне больше нравилось имя Коки.  
— Слава богу, что он Пи. Почему у него вся одежда розовая?  
— Милая, в нашем доме детской одеждой заведуешь ты.  
— Почему ты снял рубашку, которую я подарила?  
— Я не могу рекламировать костюмы Аоки в рубашке от Boss.  
— Если ты рекламирует костюмы, почему они полуголые?  
— Не я писал сценарий!  
Каме вздохнул, медленно про себя считая до десяти. Джин терпеть не мог эту привычку.  
— Милая, — начал Каме миролюбиво, — иди домой, дети устали. Я постараюсь прийти пораньше.

При этом он выглядел так трогательно среди этих высоченных полуголых моделей, так одиноко, что Джин сразу растаял. Нет смысла винить в этом женские гормоны, даже при нормальном мужском уровне тестестерона в крови, Каме так на него действовал.

Уже по дороге домой, когда Ре дернул Пи за волосы, а тот в ответ дал брату в глаз, и трехлетние малыши начали реветь в голос, Джин стал тихо ненавидеть Каме за эту артистическую выходку с грустными глазами. Джин постоянно на нее покупается, сегодняшний день не был исключением. А Каме все вечно сходит с рук.

Джин как хорошая молодая мать маленьких неугомонных близнецов, посвятил детям весь вечер, отлавливая их чтобы покормить, потом искупать, высушить волосы и одеть пижамки. После третьей сказки Джин чувствовал, как веки тяжелеют и ему отчаянно хочется спать. Две пары глаз смотрели на него не мигая, без всякого намека на сон.

Когда, наконец, дети уснули, Джин на цыпочках вышел из комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь, оставив включенный ночник с мишками. На всякий случай. Он сам, когда был маленьким, боялся просыпаться в темноте.

Из кухни шел приятный аппетитный аромат, в ванной комнате лилась вода.  
— Каме, — негромко позвал Джин.  
— Я в ванной, милая, одень свой любимый халат и иди сюда.  
«Милая», «любимый халат»... Джину начинал нравится этот странный затяжной сон. Он не спеша разделся, нашел в гардеробной на крючке шелковый темно-синий халат и направился в ванную комнату.

Каме уже ждал его там, все еще в черной рубашке и джинсах, рукава закатаны по локоть.  
— Я приготовил для тебя ванну, милая. И легкий ужин.  
В воздухе стоял нежный аромат роз, лепестками которых было усыпано джакузи. Ванна с пеной и красными лепестками. Джин скинул халат. Вода оказалась немного горячеватой, как раз как он любил, сильные пальцы нежно массировали плечи и шею, при этом Каме напевал мелодию из какой-то рекламы. Джин никак не мог вспомнить, что же это за мелодия. Так прилипает и потом постоянно хочется ее петь.  
— Каме, может мне стать блондинкой? — спросил Джин, чувствуя себя расслабленным и счастливым.  
— У тебя красивый цвет волос, любимая, ты мне нравишься такой какая ты есть.

Каме поцеловал его в тонкую шею. Джин блаженно вздохнул.

Это был долгий и тяжелый день, немного нереальный и странный, но веселый и счастливый. Джин приоткрыл глаза, белая пена обволакивала, как и запах роз. В голове мелькнула абсурдная мысль, а может это не сон, может это и есть реальность, а все остальное ему лишь мерещилось. То есть ей, если быть точнее. Каме продолжал напевать. Джин медленно проваливался в сон.

***

 

— Мне нравится быть женщиной, - пробормотал Джин.  
— Я и не знал.  
— В этом есть что-то важное, что-то необыкновенное, — Джин повернулся на спину.  
Свет, проникающий в комнату сквозь шторы, слепил глаза. Силуэт Каме у кровати казался немного не четким, в обрамлении предрассветных лучей.  
— Что же ты раньше не делился со мной своей сокровенной мечтой? — спросил Каме как-то буднично. При этом раздавалось какое-то шуршание, суета, ненужное утреннее движение. Так человек собирается обычно на работу, эгоистично не заботясь о чутком сне рядом спящего человека. Джину перестал нравится этот сон, ванна была такой расслабляющей, так приятно пахло, а тут Каме и голос не тот и все не так.  
— А где дети? — встрепенулся в Джине еще не угасший со сном материнским инстинкт.  
— Какие дети?  
— Пи и Ре... — тихо сказал Джин, чувствуя, как прекрасный сон разбивается на миллион мелких осколков, обнажая прозаичную реальность с голосом, полным сарказма.  
— Детишки на гастролях, мамочка. Видно, ты вчера очень хорошо повеселился, раз у тебя уже галлюцинации начались.  
— Ты злой, — Джин окончательно проснулся.  
— Таблетки и вода на тумбочке, вставай, прими душ и будем пить кофе и говорить о твоем необыкновенном женском начале.  
Каме вышел из комнаты, оставив Джина одного, в немного подвешенном состоянии. Он уже проснулся, реальность была практически осязаема, но сон так притягателен, что хотелось уснуть опять.

Джин принял душ. Таблетки не очень помогли, голова болела дико и хотелось пить ужасно. Что-то он переборщил вчера, никакого удовольствия от вечера, да еще и утреннее похмелье не улучило настроение. Накинув халат, он пошел на запах.

Из кухни шел аромат кофе. Джин сел за стол, обхватил чашку ладонями. Только Каме умел готовить такой кофе. Они потратили целый день выбирая новую кофеварку, потому что все должно быть самое лучшее, непонятно, как только Каме доверил ему выбирать одежду для детей. Потом Джин вспомнил, ведь это же было лишь во сне.

В таком странном сне, в котором все перевернулась с ног на голову.  
— Мне приснился сон, — медленно произнес Джин, отпивая кофе.  
— И что тебе снилось? — спросил Каме. — Хочешь сыр?  
Джин отрицательно покачал головой, наблюдая, как Каме делает себе утренний сандвич.  
— Я был женщиной, — начал он осторожно, прощупывая почву, но Каме и бровью не повел.  
— И?  
— У меня были дети, двое.  
— И?  
— Я был твоей женой.  
Каме поначалу никак не отреагировал на последнюю фразу, затянувшаяся пауза показалась подозрительной. Джин с возмущением отодвинул чашку от себя.  
— Хватит смеяться!  
Каме откашлялся, стараясь принять серьезный вид.  
— Так тебе понравилось?  
— Что?  
— Быть женщиной?  
Джин задумался.  
— Сначала, я думал, что ты надо мной издеваешься, а потом...  
— Что потом?  
— Мы были семьей.  
Джин отпил кофе, чувству непривычное смущение перед Каме. И почему только ему приснился такой дурацкий сон, в котором он начал чувствовать себя удивительно счастливым.  
— Ты жалеешь? — спросил Каме очень серьезно.  
— О чем?  
— О том, что это был только сон?  
Джин задумался на мгновение, вспоминая шаловливых малышей, гору посуды и стирки, полуголых моделей и еще... Каме. Который точно знает, что творится в голове и на сердце у Джина, даже страшно становится.  
— Ты приготовил для меня ванну с пеной, усыпанную лепестками роз.  
Каме сделал еще один сандвич для Джина, потому что завтракать нужно обязательно, и нечего тут вести себя как ребенок. Пить меньше надо.

Утро закончилось так же как и множество других, спокойно и уютно, на кухне их новой квартиры, где они прятались от всего мира, бережно оберегая свою жизнь и отношения от ненужных глаз и слов.

Про сон забыли, хотя ненадолго.

Вечером Джин еще раз убедился насколько бывает прав Каме в своем занудстве. В студии от него не было никакого толка, голова болела, слова путались, да и постоянные мысли о реальности, которая совсем нереальна, не давали покоя.

Когда он пришел домой в комнатах горел свет, немного тяжеловатый запах сандалового дерева и мускуса висел в воздухе.   
«Каме так любит жечь эти вонючие свечи, нужно тоже запастись осветителем воздуха», — решил Джин.

Из ванной комнаты был слышен шум льющейся воды. Возникло странное чувство дежа вю. Джин толкнул дверь и перед ним открылась возмутительная картина. Каме отмокал в огромной ванне, наполненной пеной и розовыми лепестками.  
— Привет, — лениво потянул Каме.  
— Расслабляешься?  
Джин присел на край ванны.  
— Я хотел превратить твой прекрасный сон в реальность.  
— Вообще-то, во сне я валился в ванне, а не ты. Так что двигайся.  
Джин прямо в одежде устроился рядом с Каме.  
— Как это не по-женски, — поморщился Каме.  
— Очень смешно. Из-за того, что ты такой сухарь, мне снится всякий бред. Это ты во всем виноват.  
Джин вытянул ноги, чувствуя, как джинсы стали ужасно тяжелыми. Он запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза.  
— А тебе так хочется нежности.  
Вечно этот Каме все слышит, что совсем не надо, а когда надо его голова забита какой-то ерундой.  
— Ты издеваешься, а представь, насколько было бы нам легче, если бы кто-то из нас был бы девушкой.  
— Это были бы уже не мы.  
— Это да.  
Джин придвинулся ближе Каме. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, по его спокойному непроницаемому лицо невозможно было определить, о чем он думает и что чувствует.

Но Джин был уверен в одном, все-таки Каме тоже понравился этот сон.


End file.
